Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned
by EndomorphUsagi
Summary: Seven deadly sins of Sirius Black. SBRL. Warning: Slash.
1. Envy

_Sorry if these chapters are short guys. I try, but I'm having a hard time removing senioritis from my system. Lol._

Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned...

Chapter One: **Envy**

Sirius watched as another man hugged Remus; a Hufflepuff if he remembered correctly. The boy was slightly taller than Remus was with blonde curls and bright blue eyes. He looked rather wimpy in Sirius' opinion, too lanky and long, easy target for Slytherins. Definitely not strong enough to protect the best werewolf. No. Remus and the boy smiled and laughed and held hands before walking down the hallway to their class. The very sight made Sirius' blood boil.

"Why is Remus with a Hufflepuff anyway?" Sirius asked James. A shrug of the shoulders was his only response as they made their way to divinations. Remus and his badger boy were off to arithmancy. Last year, Remus had came out and told them that he fancied the male population. James, Sirius, and almost all of Hogwarts welcomed the declaration with open arms. The Slytherins and Peter were a different story. Along with a few stray Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"Why does it bother you? You should be happy that he is with someone," James said as the climbed up the ladder to the classroom.

"I am happy for him, but why a daft Hufflepuff? He could do so much better than that. He should be with a Gryffindor!" James looked over at his friend and sighed.

"Just get over it." Sirius couldn't. For that whole class he sat there fuming. He couldn't accept this. He wanted… He wanted…. What did he want?

As the classroom emptied, Sirius slowly rose. Maybe it was the anger, maybe jealousy, maybe it was the fumes in the room, but Sirius decided then and there that he wanted Remus J. Lupin. He wanted to be in that relationship with Remus. He didn't want some dodgy Hufflepuff with his Remus. That thought alone scared him more than any crazed fan girl ever would.

While walking down to potions, Sirius ran into the Hufflepuff he wanted to destroy.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Sirius! Didn't see you there," The boy replied as he picked himself up off the floor and began to collect his things. The boy looked up at Sirius to see him glaring at him. "Are you okay?"

"Stay away from Remus or I will make the rest of your years at Hogwarts a living hell. You think I'm horrible to Snape, I'll make your life a million times worse." The boy paled at him.

"I'll tell Remus that you're threatening me. He won't stand for one of his friends bulling his boyfriend!" Sirius would've admired the courage that the boy was showing, but right now, he just wanted Remus.

"You tell on me, and I'll get James and Peter in on this as well. Besides, Remus would never believe you. If he asks me about it, I can always say that you don't deserve him. Remus understands my temper. He knows how I fly off the handle and hurt people when I get pissed. Go ahead and tell you little coward, but I'll have to hurt you for it later." The boy shook a little and ran down the hallway. Sirius smirked happily. Hopefully the little bugger got the picture.

* * *

Sirius smiled as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Every time he saw Remus, the Hufflepuff was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had scared off the little bastard. His smile slipped as he came into sight of the Fat Lady's portrait. There was that blasted Hufflepuff, snogging HIS Remus. Remus didn't look like he was that into it.

"Oi!" The Hufflepuff turned to see Sirius running at him. The boy whispered something to Remus and ran down the hall. By the time Sirius caught up with Remus, the boy was gone.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Remus asked. Sirius turned away from Remus and folded his arms over his chest. "Padfoot?"

"Oh! I'm absloFUCKINlutely fantastic!" Sirius yelled. "_Kuchizuke_!" The portrait swung open and Sirius stomped into the Gryffindor Common room.

"What's his problem?" Remus asked. He was still standing in the hall, a confused look marring his features as he looked into the room.

"Well are you going to enter or not!" The Fat Lady complained. Remus was stirred from his thoughts.

"Sorry," he muttered as he entered and closed the picture. Upon entering the common room, he noticed Sirius looking out the window, glaring at offending raindrops on the window.

Sirius glared at the raindrops on the window. He didn't want the damned things there. It blocked his view of the outside. He wanted to see stars. He wanted to find his star, his dog star. He also wanted to clear something else. His mind. Why was he suddenly having feelings for his best mate? Surely Remus didn't feel the same as he did. He sure hates that boyfriend of his; his blood boils at the very sight of him. He feels overly protective of Remus. He wants to be with Remus. He wants to talk to him. Merlin, damn it all! This was getting too frustrating for him.

"Are you okay, Sirius?" He stiffened at his name and turned to face Remus.

"Piss off, Remus," He replied icily.

"What's your problem?"

"Your boyfriend."

"What about him?"

"He's a Hufflepuff."

"So?"

"So, he's not good enough. He's not…."

"He's not what?"

"Nothing," Sirius said as he turned to face the window. His eyes softened and he smiled a false, cheery smile. "It's nothing. Forget it." Remus frowned but let the subject drop.

"Okay. I'm going to go to bed now. See you tomorrow." Sirius, still smiling nodded and waved to Remus. When the werewolf disappeared from sight, the frown from prior to Remus' arrival replaced the smile and he continued to glare out into the dark night, trying to work out his feelings for his furry friend.

_Ta da! Chapter one! Chapter two will arrive shortly. If you can tell me what kuchizuke means and I'll give you 15 house points! Make sure you tell me your house. Let's see who can rack up the most points by the end of the story! _


	2. Sloth

_Kuchizuke is the Japanese word for Kiss. I got it from L'ArcenCiel's song: Kuchizuke. Thanks for everyone who's participating!_

_House Points Thus Far:_

_Gryffindor: 3_

_Slytherin: 0_

_Ravenclaw: 1_

_Hufflepuff: 0_

_OI! SLYTHERINS! GET IN THERE AND START FIGURING SHIT OUT! WE MUST WIN! …glares at lazy Slytherins_

_This time I'll have some Latin in here for you to translate. Good Luck! It's a few lines of something from Harry Potter movie 4. Just a little clue…. Have fun…_

Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned...

Chapter Two: **Sloth**

Sirius looked at Remus, eyes wide open. "You what?"

"I broke up with him, we got into an argument about you. He said that you were a control freak and that I shouldn't be friends with someone like you, so I yelled at him for a good half hour and then broke up with him," Remus said again. Sirius smiled and hugged Remus tightly.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Sirius laughed happily. Remus' eyes widened and he smiled.

"I didn't know you disliked him so much," Remus said as he hugged his friend back.

"Dislike doesn't come anywhere close to the hate I felt for him, Moony." Remus smiled and a small blush coloured his face, making Sirius feel like he could melt.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, why don't we go to the library and start studying for that test," Remus suggested. Sirius agreed the idea of studying had yet to sink into his head.

-----

"Why can't James and Peter study with us as well?" Sirius complained fifteen minutes later. Remus and Sirius were sitting at a table in the back and looking over notes from History of Magic. Well, Remus was. Sirius was currently trying to balance a pencil on its tip.

"Sirius."

"Yes, Moony?"

"Where did you get a muggle writing utensil?" Sirius looked down at the pencil and smiled at his confused friend.

"Arthur Weasley gave it to me a few years ago. Nifty, huh? I personally like the little eraser on the end, it's amusing." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, everything is amusing for you. I could tie a string to a stick and you'd think it's the greatest thing since you found out what a pencil was." Sirius stuck his tongue out at his friend and continued to play with his pencil and ignore the notes in front of him.

"Knock, knock."

"Sirius, I'm trying to study."

"Knock, knock." Remus let out a small sigh and decided to humour the boy.

"Who's there?"

"YOUR MOM!" Sirius erupted into fits of laughter and Remus shook his head.

"Sirius, are you going to study tonight at all?"

"Nope! Where's James?"

"Working the Quidditch team to death. Said he'd pull an all-nighter if need be," Remus replied, continuing to work on the paper. Sirius looked at the boy and suddenly got a wicked thought.

"Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, why would I be friends with you if I didn't?"

"…."

"Truth or Dare, Sirius."

"Dare!" Sirius replied, smiling, hoping that Remus would give him something worth a dare.

"I dare you to shut up for the next hour and study." Sirius stared at him, mouth gaping, and eyes wide.

"Sirius, if you sit like that you'll catch flies in that mouth of yours." Sirius closed his mouth and tired to read over his notes. Tried. After one word he sat there and stared at Remus.

"I don't feel like it. I feel like giving you something."

"What? A headache?"

"Nooooo…. This!" Sirius jumped across the table and tackled Remus. Said Remus fell out of his chair and hit the ground with a thud.

"Sirius what are you doing?" But his question was quickly answered as Sirius began to tickle his sides. "Sirius, you can't do this! That's cheating! I need to study and get a good grade you shabby dog!" Remus said, laughing and trying hard to get Sirius off of his body.This only encouraged the 'shabby dog' further. He was ruthless in his need to distract Remus from his work.

Two hours later, the two sat on a couch located in the back of the library. Studying forgotten. Homework discarded.

"We really should finish studying," Remus said as he yawned. Sirius shook his head disapprovingly.

"Nope. I never even started and frankly, I really don't feel like it. I'd rather just sit here and talk to my dear Moony," Sirius commented, wrapping his arms around Remus and snuggling into the boy's shoulder. Remus sighed and moved to stretch out across the couch. Sirius smiled and rested his head on Remus' chest. Sirius sighed in content as he listened to Remus' breathing evening out, a sign that the boy had fall asleep.

"_Remus amo te. Remus amo. Cum umquam absimus, meus cor te solum superat_," Sirius whispered quietly. His eyes brightened as he thought of all his Latin lessons his mother had made him have. "Shit. They finally paid off." Chuckling lightly, Sirius followed Remus to Dream Land and left the homework and studying behind.

_Okay guys, each Latin Sentence is worth two points, except the last one, it's worth four. I realize that not all of you are in Latin, so…good luck. Spaz, you help and I'll kill you._

_Bye!_


End file.
